rpg_wallfandomcom-20200213-history
The World
Ebbiarah Wall and its wall are found in Ebbiarah, a world that would find itself shelved in the fantasy section if it were a book. It's a place large enough that those who live there often joke that it feels endless and it's filled with a variety of kingdoms, settlements, wide open spaces, and mysteries--All of it waiting to be explored by the brave and the foolish. The races and creatures that inhabit Ebbiarah are just as diverse, covering a wide range of species, creeds, religions, cultures, and more. Travel Visiting Ebberiah is possible for anyone living in Wall. Leaving Wall, it is two days journey to the next nearest town and your options are limited to horseback, or on foot. If you’re willing to wait, and can part with some gold, you can pay to hitch a ride with a traveling merchant. In Ebberiah itself, the travel alternatives are more abundant depending on where you want to go and how much you’re willing to spend. Horseback, ship, airship, and magically teleportation are amongst what’s available. In any part of Ebberiah, it is always safer to travel in groups than alone. Remember, though, there are some places that people are unwilling to go no matter what you offer them in return. Advisory Ebberiah is not your world. If you leave the safety of Wall and live within the surrounding Ebberiah for too long, you will forget who you are and become assimilated into the world. Past experience has shown this to be longer than two months, but it's wise to be careful. Other Worlds Countless worlds exist beyond the wall. A doorway in the wall opening up to Ancient Rome is just as likely as the Shire which is just as likely as a far-flung future filled with spaceships. Travel The magic of the wall works both ways. It brings people into Wall, and it can take them out of it. Unfortunately, while it seems travelers can find their way into Wall at any time, leaving is a little bit more of a challenge. On most days, if you try to step through the wall, the only place you'll end up is on the other side. But, now and again, if you try to step through the wall, you'll find yourself standing somewhere else entirely. Those traveling to worlds where their appearance would otherwise not fit in will find it goes unnoticed. In other words, you could look like Michaelangelo (the turtle, not the artist) and drop in on the Puritans and not cause a stir. Whether that is because the magic of the doorway disguises you so that, to any of the world’s natives, you look like everyone else, or because it makes people not realize their looking at a 6’0 tall turtle in a ninja costume is unknown. That being said, it’s not smart to try and call attention to yourself by, for example, repeatedly pointing out you’re green and have a shell, as it might break whatever spell has been cast over them. Anyone is allowed to visit the other worlds. An announcement will be posted on the Notice Board in the Commons when the wall is active. It will let everyone know the wall's current destination, and remind them that the connection between it and Wall generally lasts about two weeks. Advisory Be warned, the connection between another world and Wall is limited, and if you're not back by the time the doorway between worlds closes, you will be stuck. Those who get stuck will, over time, forget who they really are and get assimilated into that world. In addition, it is unknown whether or not the disguise magic remains when a world is no longer connected to Wall. Those who do not fit in with the rest of the world, may find themselves at an additional risk if they stay behind.